The invention relates to coin mechanisms, especially for use in vending machines and the like, and to a removable and replaceable cassette for storing and dispensing coins for use in such mechanisms.
In known coin-operated vending machines, a coin mechanism is provided for receiving and testing the acceptability of inserted coins. Acceptable coins are diverted either to one of a plurality of coin storage tubes, each for storing and dispensing in change coins of a respective denomination, or, if no coin tube is provided for a particular denomination because that denomination is not needed for change, or if the relevant tube is full, to a separate cashbox. The cashbox is situated remote from the coin mechanism, within the vending machine, but connected to it by a passageway. Coins are collected periodically from the cashbox by a serviceman. The coin storage tubes may be arranged within a cassette which is removable from and replaceable in the coin testing mechanism, as described, for example, in GB-A-2 246 897.
The arrangement including a coin mechanism with coin storage tubes and a cash box described above takes up a relatively large amount of space in a vending machine. For that reason, it is usual in smaller vending machines such as those designed to sit on tabletops (for example, coffee machines for use in offices) to have a cashbox but no coin storage tubes. The main disadvantage of such machines is that they are not capable of giving change and thus, if the potential customer does not have the correct change for a transaction, a sale may be lost.